The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucothoe axillaris. The new Leucothoe will hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘ReJoyce’. ‘ReJoyce’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in spring of 2013 as a found seedling growing in a container at a nursery in Elmer, N.J. amongst seedlings from unnamed and unpatented plants of Leucothoe axillaris. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in June of 2014 in Elmer, N.J. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.